KHII Story
by Inuyasha's Kitsune
Summary: This is a RikuXOC Pairing. There may be som rape, but, not too much.


**CHAPTER ONE: A NEW ARRIVAL**

Riku walked down the hallways of Destiny Islands High Boarding School. He was minding his own business when he slammed into someone. "Hey, watch where you're goin'!" he growled. He looked up to see the most prettiest girl that he ever did see. The girl had long silver hair in a french braid, pretty blue eyes with a twist of mako green. She had tanned skin, and beautiful lips.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, bowing. She had a slight British/Russian accent. Riku stood up. Even for a girl, the girl was tall. She smiled shyly and Riku's knees turned to jelly and his heart began to race. "Can you help me find the headmasters' office?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm Riku Hart. What's your name?" Riku replied.

"Luna Rouran." the girl replied. Riku smiled and took the girls' hand. The girl squeaked ever so slightly, but willingly followed Riku down the halls. She saw the headmasters' office and bowed in thanks before walking in. She walked up to the headmasters' desk and gently rapped on it. The headmaster looked up and kindly smiled.

"So, you must be Luna Rouran. I've read your transcripts, quite impressive." he stated.

"Be that as it may, I am a transfer student from a Russian school. Please understand that my father has a fondness for military tactics, seeing as he is in the army. I can't carry on in his footsteps, and I have chosen to come here to prove I'm not the military type." Luna stated, very blunt and to the point. The headmaster smiled. A buzzer is heard.

"Yes?" the headmaster asked.

"Riku Hart is here for the fifth time this week." the receptionist replied.

"What now?" the headmaster asked.

"Shanking a staff member." the receptionist replied.

"Send him in." the headmaster stated, sighing, then to Luna, "Do you mind having someone else being in the spotlight?"

"No, I don't." Luna replied, almost smiling, like she was used to being on the backburner. She sat down as the door opened and a handsome boy walked in.

"Headmaster Cross, before you start ranting, I just have one thing to say in my defense, that teacher had it comin'." the boy stated. Headmaster Cross nodded and seemed to be in deep thought.

"This'll be your last warning, Mr. Hart, stop fooling around!" he exclaimed. The boy nodded. Headmaster Cross handed Luna her schedule, and turned to Riku. "Would you mind taking her to class? She has all of your classes, and maybe you won't be such a bad boy!" he asked. Riku rolled his eyes, but agreed to do the job. He walked out, Luna following.

"So, you come from a Russian school? What was it like?" he asked.

"Hell." Luna replied, "Always going over military tactics, which I failed at, so I got to choose the school I wanted to go to, and I chose a warm climate and this school." Riku looked at her schedule and noticed that they were roomates.

"Heh, you'll be seeing more of me than you think." he stated.

"If you think that's bad, wait 'til I get settled in, then we'll have some fun!" Luna exclaimed. Riku smiled a handsome smile, mixed with a perverted grin. He seemed to be enjoying her company. He walked into class and almost all of the girls glared death/dagger glares at Luna. Luna shrugged and walked to a desk and sat down. A blonde haired boy tapped her on her shoulder. She whirled around to see three blondes, two brunettes, two red heads, a brown haired boy, and platnium silver, which she recognized as Riku.

"Hello, I'm Roxas." a dish-water blonde stated.

"I'm Namine." A brighter blonde head, a girl stated.

"I'm Hayner." Another blonde boy stated.

"I'm Olette." a brunette exclaimed.

"I'm Pence." the second brunette exclaimed.

"I'm Axel." one red head exclaimed, a boy with flaming red hair.

"I'm Kairi." the second redhead, a girl with pretty purple eyes, stated.

"I'm Sora." the only brown haired boy stated, "Would you be so kind as to tell us who you are?" Luna nodded and turned around fully in her seat.

"I'm Luna Rouran. I moved here from Moscow, Russia, my parents are getting a divorce, and my mom's expecting another baby from my dad. I chose to come and live with my mom, and visit my dad every so often, especially on the holidays." she replied. Everyone nodded and looked at Riku. Riku just shrugged and noticed the teacher was looking in their direction.

"Uh-oh, lardass has spotted us." he groaned. Luna tried not to laugh, but she couldn't stop the snicker that came out when everyone else snickered. She almost squealed as a hand wrapped around her shoulder. She looked to see another blonde.

"I'll let you by with a warning missy, but don't snicker again!" the blonde growled. Luna almost lost her temper, but held it in check. She didn't want to fight on her first day of school. The blonde smirked smugly.

"One of these bloody days, you'll regret the day you crossed me jackass." Luna hissed, her eyes narrowing to slits, a little bit of her temper showing. The blonde tightened his grip on Luna's shoulder, and Luna slapped it off.

"Oh, you're an icy bitch, aren't ya?" he asked, smirking.

"Stay away from me if you know what's good for ya..." Luna growled.

"What's the worst you can do, Claw me?" the blonde asked. Luna smirked.

"I can do more than that." she replied, bringing her knee up to make contact with the blondes' personal areas. The blonde gasped in pain. The others behind Luna snickered slightly.

"Seifer, best bet's to leave her alone!" Riku murmured. Seifer looked at him, venom dripping from his gaze.

"I'm watchin' you, you smartass ass hole." he stated. Riku smirked, looking down at him.

"Well, I ain't the one on the floor now, am I?" Riku asked, mocking sweetness into the tone of his voice. Seifer growled and uttered a curse, but the bell rang.

Luna sighed in relief. "Who was that perverted jackass?" she asked. All of her new friends looked to Roxas, Axel, Hayner, Pence, and Olette for the answer.

"Siefer is the self-proclaimed "Disciplinarian" of Destiny Islands High Boarding School. He's a smart-ass, and doesn't know when to quit throwing his weight around." Roxas replied.

"Remind me to add him to my 'Must Hate' list." Luna muttered. Everyone chuckled. Luna seemed to be in very deep thought. She gasped as a senior bumped into her.

"WATCH IT!" the senior growled.

"WHY DON'T YOU YOU SMART-ASS!" Luna practically yelled. The senior turned around and looked at her. Luna didn't back down, not even to flinch. The senior walked up and grabbed her chin.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that, but, you won't last long." he stated, walking away. His long, silver hair flowing as he walked. Luna only growled and flipped him the birdie. Everyone applauded.

"No one's ever done that to Sephiroth." Roxas stated.

"Yeah, you're the first!" Axel exclaimed.

"I'd like to see what you'll do next!" Hayner and Pence exclaimed.

"Us Too!" Olette, Namine, Sora, Riku, and Kairi exclaimed. Luna only smirked with a mischievious look in her eyes. She went to the dorms and rigged up two pranks and waited on Seifer and Sephiroth to go into their dorm rooms. She knew her traps were a sucess when she heard Sephiroth and Seifer cursing and running down the hall towards her and Riku's room. She quickly sat at her desk, put her cd player on, and got to studying. Sephiroth and Seifer barged in just as Riku put his bookbag down.

"Riku, we know you did this!" Sephiroth growled. Riku shrugged.

"You better 'fess up you rotten no good sonuvabitch!" Seifer hissed.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Luna asked, walking out, "I could plumb hear you, even with my CD Player turned all the way up!" Sephiroth gawked. Luna'd taken her hair out of its French Braid, and her hair hung all the way down to past her ass, down to the bend of her knees. Sephiroth walked in and gently lifted her chin.

"You are a beauty when you have your hair down... You'll make a perfect girlfriend for me." he stated. Luna only slapped his hand away form her face. Sephiroth grinned and forcefully connected their lips. Luna slapped him, and hard. "You will be mine! I swear it!" Sephiroth hissed.

"Like to see you try." Luna stated, dryly, obviously not in the mood to take this. 'How dare he steal my **FIRST **kiss!' she thought, 'I'll get him back for that!' She sent a death glare his way. Sephiroth grinned and winked at her, which infuriated her even more. She would've charged if it hadn't have been for Riku's strong, but gentle hands gently tugging on her hands. Sephiroth walked out a smug smirk on his face. Luna growled and tried to punch at Riku, only to have her hands pinned above her head. "LET ME AT 'IM! 'HAT JACKASS NEEDS TO LEARN HIS PLACE IN LIFE!!!!" she growled. Riku sighed and shook his head. He waited until Sephiroth and Seifer were out of the room, then connected his and Luna's lips. Luna groaned in sweet surrender as Riku dominated her actions,her mind in a haze of pleasure. She moaned when Riku disconnected their lips. She looked at him with glazed eyes.

"Now will you be quiet for a little while?" Riku asked. Luna only nodded. She whimpered as Riku kissed her tenderly on the lips once again. She finally fell asleep. She sighed as she entered the blissful void of sleep, unaware that this particular dream will become a nightmare.

Dream

Luna sat in the garden, waiting on Riku to arrive. Five minutes pass and no sign of Riku. She went to look for him and found his bloody corpse laying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. She felt a silent scream escape her lips when a figure grabbed her and forced her into a hot kiss. She groaned as her Adrenaline began to pump and she began to fight. She groaned as she was pushed onto the ground, her captor stripping down to his skin before her terrified eyes. "You had this coming... If only you had listened to me, this wouldn't have happened..." the voice stated. Luna whimpered as her captor ravaged her body right next to that of her dead lover, Riku. She wished that she was dead instead of him.

End Dream

Luna sat bolt upright, a scream of terror escaping her lips, tears falling from her eyes. She felt warm arms wrap around her waist and heard a familiar voice murmur, 'Shhh, It'll be ok... I'm here now...' She sighed and leaned into Riku's embrace, marvelling how she felt so safe in his arms that she melted as he kissed the back of her neck. "Riku, not now..." she whimpered.

"Hmmm, why should I stop, eh Luna? You seem to enjoy everytime I kiss you." Riku asked. Luna growled and nipped at his lips. Riku grunted like an animal. "Heh, I like my women rough..." he stated. Luna groaned and ran her fingers over Riku's breast bone, earning tortured groans from her captive/roommate. She had him under her spell when she mad her move, which was taking off his shirt. She was intent on working off her firght from her nightmare. She groaned as Riku took the initiative and did the thing she felt would ease her torment for a while. Ahe fell into the blissful void of sleep again, only to have pleasurable and erotic dreams starring her and you know who. She groaned when Riku got up to go to the batrhroom and then when he got into his own bed. She felt tormented by the actions Riku had just done. She grudgingly had to admit that if they got caught Riku would be in big trouble, so they'd only do this thing whenever they were sure that they wouldn't get caught. She and Riku slept peacefully what was left of the night.


End file.
